The Secret Garden
by lulamaemobster
Summary: Passion can make you fall for what you feel.
1. The Land Of Flowers

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**The Land Of Flowers**

Flashback. Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata were gathered in the Hokage's office, this was the first mission since Naruto returned.

Tsunade: We've tested you're development in your two years of training with Jiraiya, now it's time to see how you'll do in a real mission, a C-ranked mission.

Naruto: So, what's the mission?

Tsunade: Well, in the Land of Flowers, there's a special type of plant that grows only in a particular area of that land. The client his clan are the only ones who knows where this plant grows and this knowledge has been passed down through his clan for generations, the plants are said to have certain properties that makes them invaluable in certain marketplaces.

Naruto: What type of marketplaces?

Tsunade: All that he told us was that it will soon be time for the plant to be harvested and around this time, bandits will try to steal the plants from him.

Shikamaru: So he hired us?

Tsunade: Correct. The plant will bloom in about a week, which is exactly how long it will take for you to get there. Gather everything you need, you leave immediately.

End flashback. Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, and Hinata arrive at a market to meet their client.

Shikamaru: What a drag, he isn't even here, yet.

Naruto's stomach growls.

Naruto: Oh, man, I'm hungry. Hey, do we have time to grab a bite?

Shikamaru: No, Naruto, he could show up at anytime.

Naruto: But I'm starvin'.

Lee: Gai-sensei says, "Starving one's self loses energy and youth."

Sakura: As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with them, we haven't eaten since this morning.

Shikamaru: I suppose you're hungry too, huh, Hinata?

Hinata: I, I, well, it wouldn't be wise to starve ourselves, right?

Shikamaru: And I'm supposed to be the leader of this mission, what a drag. I guess you can go find something, Naruto. We'll wait here.

Naruto spots a stand that sells cinnamon rolls.

Naruto: Hey, I haven't had these in a while.

Naruto gives the merchant some money and buys a set for the whole team.

Naruto: Here ya' go, guys.

The team grabs a cinnamon roll or two except for Hinata who's standing by herself, Naruto take her rolls to her.

Naruto: Here, Hinata, you like these don't you?

Hinata: A, actually, they're my favorite.

Naruto and Hinata take a bite of their rolls.

Naruto: I see why, they're sweet, just like you.

Naruto, in his aloofness, didn't think of the comment as anything but a friendly compliment. The rest of the team took the comment differently.

Shikamaru: (thinking) Whoa, Naruto.

Lee: (thinking) How youthful.

Sakura: (thinking) Did Naruto just say that? From what Lady Tsunade tells me about Lord Jiraiya, jutsu isn't the only thing he's been teaching Naruto.

Back at the Hokage's office, Jiraiya sneezes.

Jiraiya: Excuse me, now, who's there client?

Tsunade: A man by the name of Noriyuki Morita.

Jiraiya: Surely you don't mean the man who grows that wonderful plant?

Tsunade: You know him?

Jiraiya: Know him? I'm his number one customer.

Tsunade: Just what does this plant do, exactly?

Jiraiya: Well, first it…

Hinata was taken aback by Naruto's compliment.

Hinata: (thinking) N, Naruto thinks I'm sweet?

The team continues waiting for their client when a voice sounds out.

Temari: Hey, what are you guys doing here?

The team discovers Temari approaching them with who turns out to be their client.

Shikamaru: What are we doing here, what are you doing here and with our client?

Temari: Well, right now, he's both our client.

Shikamaru: What, how?

Noriyuki: Well, I was trading in the Land Of Wind and decided that it would be best to hire some protection for my trip back.

Shikamaru: So they sent you?

Temari: Yeah, I know that the mission isn't too tough but it's actually doubling as some vacation time for me, well earned I might add. I've always wanted to come here.

Shikamaru: What for?

Temari: To see the plants that grow here, they get quite beautiful when they're in bloom.

Lee: Just like the bloom of youth.

Lee strikes on of Gai's signature "Nice Guy" poses, complete with extremely shiny teeth.

Lee: (thinking) I wish Gai-sensei was here to see that.

Shikamaru: What a drag. Oh, well, why don't we get moving?

The group starts traveling toward the Morita clan's estate.

Shikamaru: So, what's so special about this plant, anyway? Is something to help you sleep?

Noriyuki: No.

Sakura: Is it a rare and powerful medicinal herb?

Noriyuki: No.

Lee: Is it something to keep you forever youthful?

Noriyuki: No.

Naruto: Oh, I know, it a spice for ramen, right?

Noriyuki: No.

Hinata: Is it something to help boost confidence?

Noriyuki: Well, given your age, I'm not surprised that you haven't heard about it. To put it plainly, the plant releases inhibitions and makes certain "activities" more frequent and enjoyable.

Temari being a bit older understood what Noriyuki meant by activities, she chuckles a little.

Shikamaru: What's so funny?

Temari: I'll tell you one day.

After traveling for a bit, they finally reach the Morita clan's mansion. Noriyuki show's them to their rooms.

Noriyuki: This is where you'll be staying until your task is completed. There are hot springs here if you'd like to take a bath. See you in the morning.

Noriyuki leaves the shinobi for the evening. Naruto sniffs his underarm.

Naruto: Oh, man! I think we should take him up on his offer.

Shikamaru: I think you're right.

The shinobi make ready for their bath.

Naruto: Man, this is the life.

Shikamaru: You said it, Naruto.

Lee: Make sure you clean yourselves thoroughly, remember what Gai-sensei always says.

Naruto: Oh, yeah? What's that?

Lee: Gai-sensei always says that "Cleanliness is next to youthfulness."

Shikamaru: What a drag. Hey, Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah?

Shikamaru: What was up with what you told Hinata?

Naruto: What do you mean?

Shikamaru: You know, that "sweet" line.

Naruto: Line, what's line?

Shikamaru: Don't play stupid with me, you remember it, don't you, Lee?

Lee: Yes and I must say that it was a dashing display of youth on Naruto's part.

Naruto thinks back.

Naruto: Oh, you mean with the cinnamon rolls. There was nothing to it, I just think that Hinata's a sweet person.

Shikamaru: Is that all there is to it?

Naruto: What are you talking about?

Shikamaru: Oh, you know.

Shikamaru puts his hands together and makes kissy noises.

Naruto: Hey, cut that out, we are three guys alone in a hot spring. People could get the wrong idea.

Lee: That is true.

Meanwhile, the three kunoichi are enjoying there own bath.

Sakura: Man, this is nice.

Temari: You said it.

Sakura: And the best part is that I don't have to here Naruto's voice. Hey, speaking of Naruto, what was that all about earlier, Hinata?

Hinata: What do you mean?

Sakura: I'm talking about what Naruto said.

Hinata blushes.

Temari: Ooh, did something happen?

Sakura: Nothing big, but Naruto did say that she was sweet.

Temari: Wow. So, you and Naruto got something goin' on?

Hinata: No, we, we…

Sakura: But you like him, don't you? I've seen the way you act around him.

Hinata's blush intensifies.

Hinata: N, no, he's just a friend.

Temari: Well, good, then he's free for me to take run at him.

Hinata: What!

A look of despair washes over Hinata's face.

Temari: Ha! So you do like him.

Hinata: I, well, I…

Sakura: You should tell him.

Hinata: I want to, but I…

Temari: Well, why don't you?

Hinata: I, I just…

Sakura: Why don't you ask him out when we get back? Better yet, the hokage and I could make him ask you out.

Hinata: No, I want to tell him, just in my own way.

Sakura: Well, I have high hopes for you two.

Back in the guys bath.

Naruto: You're talkin' about me, what about you and Temari? I've seen the way you two have been cozying up to each other since I've been back.

Lee: He's right, you two have been enjoying each other's youthfulness a lot recently.

Naruto: I've gotta hand it to you, an older girl at that.

Shikamaru: What a drag, look, there's nothing going on between us, it's just a coincidence that we're always together.

Naruto: Coincidence, right.


	2. Guard Duty

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Guard Duty**

The next morning, everyone meets Noriyuki in front of the estate so he can tell them the extensive details of the mission.

Noriyuki: As you've been told, the plant grows in a location that only the Morita clan can reach, the real reason that I needed to hire shinobi is for when I bring the plants here to have their oil extracted and refined in our processing plant in the back of the estate.

Shikamaru: So, that's when the bandits decide to strike?

Noriyuki: Right, so for the next few days, I need you to guard the plants at night, got it?

Naruto: You can count on us.

Lee salutes.

Lee: Roger.

Noriyuki: I'm about to leave to start harvesting with the other members of the clan, I will need someone to come with us. You can wait at the entrance as you'll not be able to enter.

Shikamaru: Lee and I'll go, you guys hang back just in case anything happens.

Shikamaru and Lee leaves with the clan leaving Naruto, Sakura, and Temari at the estate. A few hours go by and Sakura decides that it's time for Hinata to take the initiative.

Sakura: Hey, Hinata, here's your chance.

Temari: Yeah, go for it.

Hinata: A, are you sure? I, I mean w, we're on a mission.

Sakura and Temari both look at each other.

Sakura: What the fuck's wrong with you, Hinata?

Temari: Yeah, you'd better strike while the iron's hot, 'cuz truth be told, he isn't bad. It won't be long before someone else comes along and scoops him up.

Hinata: You're right, I've got to do it and do it now.

Hinata stands up with a fire in her eyes.

Sakura: You go, girl.

Temari: He's all yours.

Hinata marches toward Naruto, determined to capture the man she's been chasing since her days at the academy.

Hinata: (thinking) Oh, it's time. It is time, Naruto.

Naruto notices Hinata.

Naruto: Oh, hey, Hinata. What's up?

Hinata's resolve deserts her instantly and she faints.

Naruto: Hey, you guys, get over here. There's something wrong with Hinata.

Temari: I know what's wrong with her, no spine.

Hinata comes to as the Morita clan returned from the harvest. Naruto, who was checking on her, was the first to notice.

Naruto: Welcome back, Hinata. You got great timing, we wouldn't want our client to think we were sleeping on the job.

Hinata: How, how long was I out?

Naruto: A long time, boy, you must've been tired. Come on, let's go check out this mystery plant.

Naruto and Hinata run outside to join Sakura and Temari who were waiting on Shikamaru, Lee, and the Morita clan.

Naruto: Hey guys, how'd everything go?

Shikamaru: Everything went fine, how'd things go here?

Naruto: Great, Hinata passed out for a while but…

Sakura elbows Naruto on the shoulder to shut him up.

Lee: Is everything alright, Hinata?

An embarrassed Hinata could only muster a nod.

Shikamaru: Well, we've gotta get ready for tonight.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Shikamaru: I figure that we'll run a two-man rotation for the next few nights on who stands watch over the processing plant, any volunteers?

Naruto: Ooh, ooh, I'll go first!

Shikamaru: Calm down, Naruto.

Sakura and Temari look at each other.

Sakura: Hinata, go on.

Nervous, Hinata pushes her index fingers together.

Hinata: I, I…

Temari: Oh, what's that? You want to volunteer, Hinata? Wow, I heard you leaf shinobi were spirited but I had no idea.

Lee: Yes, now you see the youth of leaf shinobi in full bloom.

Temari just stares at Lee.

Temari: (thinking) What's with this guy and his master?

Shikamaru: Then it's settled, Naruto and Hinata will take the tonight. You be sure to alert us if anything happens.

Temari: Hopefully, something will happen.

Sakura: Right, Hinata?

Hinata blushed deeply at the two kunoichi's comments. A thick headed Naruto, on the other hand didn't understand.

Naruto: Boy, you guys sure like action, huh?

Hinata's blush intensified at the thought of action.

Shikamaru: You two, go rest up while you can, you begin guard duty when the clan finishes for the night.

Naruto and Hinata leave to their respective rooms to get ready for guard duty. Hours pass and Naruto and Hinata are now standing guard in front of the refinery. Naruto stands like he's doing his normal duty, Hinata, on the other hand is a nervous wreck. Flashback, Hinata is about to leave to stand watch.

Sakura: Hinata, look at me.

Hinata looks at Sakura.

Sakura: Naruto is my man, say it.

Hinata: N, N, Naruto i, i, is m, my…

Sakura: SAY IT!

Hinata: Naruto is my man.

Temari: There ya' go. Now, you just keep repeating that in your head.

End flashback.

Hinata: (thinking) Naruto is my man. Naruto is my man. Naruto is my man.

Naruto: These must be some pretty important plants for them to so much trouble. Did they tell you how the refine it?

Hinata: (thinking) Naruto is my man. Naruto is my…

Naruto: Yo, Hinata?

Hinata snaps out of it.

Hinata: Y, yes?

Naruto: I asked if they told you how they process this plant.

Hinata: Well, according to Sakura they make some kind of oil out of it.

Naruto: Oh, did you ever find out what it does?

Hinata: No. Did you?

Naruto: Nope.

Hinata: N, Naruto, there's something that I have to tell you.

Naruto: Hm, what is it?

Hinata: Well, for a long time, I've li…

Naruto heard glass breaking. 

Naruto: Whoa, did you hear that?

Hinata: Yes, byakugan!

Using her byakugan, Hinata finds three men hiding amongst the bottles of the plant extract oil with one on the ground broken.

Head Bandit: You idiots, I told you to be quiet and the first thing you do is make noise.

Bandit #1: Sorry, boss.

Bandit #2: Yeah, sorry.

Head Bandit: Just be quiet.

An anxious Naruto can't wait to for the action to begin.

Naruto: What do you see, Hinata?

Hinata: There are three of them. Should we tell the others?

Naruto: And let them ruin our fun? Just stand back, I'm gonna show what I've been up to the past for years.

Naruto instantly attacks the three bandits and easily dispatches them.

Naruto: I've got 'em, Hina…

Before he could finish, Naruto slips in the oil on the floor. Naruto gets up with his pants soaked.

Naruto: You three didn't see that, here they are.

Naruto creates three shadow clones and brings the bandits out to Hinata.

Naruto: These guys weren't that tough, I'll take 'em to Shikamaru.

The three clones take the bandits to Shikamaru and the others. Hinata notices Naruto's clothes.

Hinata: Naruto, what happened to you?

Naruto: Oh, one of those guys broke a bottle of that plant stuff over my head but nothin' doin'.

Naruto rubs the oil spot with his hands and sniffs his finger.

Naruto: This stuff sure smells funny, though.

Naruto starts to feel different upon smelling the oil. He looks at Hinata and is overcome with a powerful feeling.

Naruto: Hey, didn't you have something you wanted to tell me?

Hinata starts blushing again, she turns around to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

Naruto: Well, what is it?

Hinata: I, it's just that I, I…

Naruto: You can tell me, you can tell me all of you secrets.

Naruto approaches her from behind and sniffs the back her neck and grabs her by the waist. The more Naruto breathes in the fumes from the oil the more intense his feeling become.

Hinata: I, I…

Naruto: Hinata, look at me.

Hinata looks at Naruto.

Naruto: Hinata, I want read your mind, know your deepest feelings. I wanna make it right for you, but you've gotta show me. Let me share the mystery.

Hinata: B, but…

Naruto places a finger on Hinata's lips.

Naruto: Shh, listen to your heart.

The oil from Naruto's finger sits on Hinata's lip pumping the fume into Hinata's nose. The oil loosens Hinata up and she does something that she wanted to do for the last three years, she kisses Naruto on the lips.


	3. Finally

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Finally**

Naruto and Hinata kiss and undress each other furiously. Naruto takes Hinata's jacket off, Hinata yanks her shirt above her head but pauses when Naruto jams his tongue in her mouth. Hinata finally manages to get her shirt off after Naruto backs her to a nearby wall. She unzips Naruto's jacket and starts kissing him on his neck while they were unbuckling each other's pants, once they get each other's pants off, she turns him around and places his back to the wall. She strokes Naruto until he becomes erect, Hinata squats down and start to suck Naruto's member causing him to moan.

Naruto: Shit!

Hinata strokes Naruto again as she suck on his balls, she returns to his member and it's not long before Naruto releases himself in her mouth.

Naruto: Hinata!

Naruto lays her on the floor, pulls her underwear off and starts licking her special wrinkle, Hinata start to moan from the new sensation. Naruto rubs her clit while he lick her lips causing Hinata to moan louder as her juices run down her legs. Naruto sends Hinata over the edge when he starts licking her clit directly. Before Hinata can recover, Naruto helps her up off the floor and leads her to a crate, bending her over it. Hinata then feels another new sensation as Naruto enters her from behind. She clutches the sides of the crate as Naruto reaches her barrier prompting Naruto to pause. She relaxes, turns back and gives Naruto the signal to proceed. After getting the go ahead, Naruto lifts one of Hinata's legs onto the crate for better access and leverage and start to thrust into her slowly. 

Hinata: Oh, Nartuo. Yes.

Every stroke sinks them deeper into an ocean of ecstasy, Naruto reaches up and starts to massage Hinata's breast and licks the back of her neck. Hinata turns her head and catches Naruto in an intense kiss. Naruto turns Hinata over on the crated and places the leg he had lifted around his waist and continues to drill himself into Hinata. Hinata runs her fingers through the golden spike on Naruto's skull, clinching them as Naruto brings her closer to what she thought to be her own personal heaven. It soon becomes too much and Hinata cums all around Naruto's member.

Hinata: Naru…

Remember that what they're doing in inappropriate on a mission, Naruto grabs Hinata by the head and buries her face into his shoulder, he can feel Hinata biting into his shoulder as she tries to remain quiet. Meanwhile, the spasms of Hinata's vagina squeeze Naruto's seed out of him. Totally spent, Naruto falls to his back and Hinata, herself, soon lands on his chest, the lovers lay on the floor looking into each other's eyes gasping for air. Finally catching his breath, Naruto opens his mouth.

Naruto: You're the best.

Naruto kisses Hinata on the forehead.

Naruto: But where'd you learn how to give head?

Hinata: Well, it kind of goes back to what I was trying to tell you earlier.

Naruto: Yeah, what were you trying to tell me?

Hinata: Well, I've like you since we were at the academy, but I've never had the courage to tell you.

Naruto: Okay, well, that explains the blushing and fainting.

Hinata: Then you left with Lord Jiraiya, I didn't know when I'd see you again. Speaking of Lord Jiraiya, I had discovered his books while you were gone. After I discovered them, I'd read them every day and fantasize that you and I were the main characters in the book.

Naruto: Okay, that makes sense.

Hinata: Naruto, where did you learn to do what you did?

Naruto: Well, you gotta understand, I've been traveling with the source material of those books for the last two and half years. I've done, I mean, accidentally seen most of the stuff in those books.

Hinata: Naruto, would you like to go out on a date when we get back to the village?

Naruto: Yeah, will we be able to do this again?

Hinata: Yes, I mean, if you want to.

Naruto: For real? Hell, yeah. Hey, let's get ourselves together before they find us out.

While attempting get dressed, a still naked Hinata bends over to pick up a piece of her clothing catching Naruto's eye. Naruto smacks Hinata across the ass, a blushing Hinata looks back at Naruto with his fox-like grin plastered on his face.

Naruto: Sorry, couldn't resist.

Hinata approaches Naruto, she wraps him in her warm embrace and kisses him on the lips.

Hinata: Well, you can finish what you're hand just started when we get back.

The next morning Shikamaru comes and relieves them of duty.

Shikamaru: Hey, breakfast, let's go.

At breakfast Naruto noticed Sakura and Temari giving him and Hinata some strange looks.

Naruto: (thinking) What the hell are they looking at?

Naruto looked over and saw a blushing Hinata avoiding eye contact with them.

Naruto: (thinking) Oh, that's it.

After breakfast, the shinobi go and take a bath in their respective baths. Naruto is confronted by Shikamaru while Sakura and Temari corner Hinata.

Shikamaru (Sakura and Temari): YOU FUCKED HER, DIDN'T YOU?! (YOU FUCKED HIM, DIDN'T YOU?!)

Naruto & Hinata: It was good, too.

Temari: How'd you get started?

Sakura: Tell us all about it.

Hinata: Well, he approached me with this look in his eye and starting saying these romantic things to me about reading my mind and making thing alright for me.

Naruto: I'm tellin' you guys, as soon as she got a chance she jumped on me, didn't give a chance to breathe.

Shikamaru: Right, what else?

Naruto: Well, I was hesitant at first because we're on a mission after all but it seemed like something had come over her. She totally overwhelmed me and practically shoved her tongue down my throat. She almost tore my clothes off.

Hinata: Well, I was hesitant at first because we're on a mission after all but it seemed like something had come over me. We started kissing and undressing each other.

Sakura: So you saw his, you know?

Temari: Was it big?

Hinata: From what I understand, it was about average.

Naruto: She stopped when she saw it, kinda like she was intimidated. I guess she was preparing herself for what she was getting herself into, or rather, what was about to get into her.

Naruto and Shikamaru start laughing.

Naruto: Know what I'm sayin', Lee?

Naruto raises his hand in the air and Lee slaps him five.

Lee: No, I don't know what you mean.

Shikamaru stares at Lee and lets out a sigh of disappointment. 

Shikamaru: Well, what else happened?

Naruto: I guess she got over the sheer size of it 'cuz, man, oh, man, she starts blowin' me. It was alright, but she lost her mind when I ate her out. She was like "NARUTO! NARUTO!"

Hinata: Well, then we, uh, used our mouths on each other. I did him first, Naruto was moaning loudly and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Then he did me and it felt, uh, good.

Temari and Sakura looked at Hinata with shock.

Temari: Wow.

Sakura: Shy, little, Hinata is a little bit of a freak. Who'd of thunk it? What happened next?

Hinata: Then he guided me to a crate and bent me over it, then he…

Sakura and Temari stared at Hinata with their breaths held.

Hinata: …stuck it in me.

Naruto: Then she drug me over to a crate and bent over on it and practically demanded that I give it to her. I stuck it in then stopped when I reached her cherry, I stopped to give her time to get used to the pain, but she said that she likes a little pain.

Hinata: Naruto was very gentle, he even stopped for a second when he saw that I was in pain.

Sakura: Naruto? Gentle? Hm.

Temari: Then what?

Hinata: Then we made love for what seemed to be forever but it still was too short. When it was over I finally asked him out when we got back. He agreed, especially when I said that we'd do it again.

Naruto: Man, I pounded her twat all night. When we finished, she begged me to go out with her on a date, I couldn't say no. I don't think she'll let me do that to her for a while at least, she said that she needed time to recover and all.

Shikamaru: Wow, it sounds like it was hot.

Sakura: Wow, Naruto sounds he was good to you.

Temari: I can't believe that he had it in him.

After the bath, Shikamaru let told Lee and Sakura that it was their turn to stand guard as the Morita clan worked during the day so that Naruto and Hinata could catch up on some sleep and he and Temari could rest for their guard duty later that night.


	4. How Troublesome

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**How Troublesome.**

Shikamaru and Temari are standing watch, it's about midnight and the duo is about opposite ends of the boredom spectrum.

Temari: Man, this is dull.

Shikamaru remains silent.

Temari: I said this is dull.

Shikamaru is still silent, Temari walks over to inspect and discovers Shikamaru miraculously standing while asleep. Temari punches Shikamaru on top of the head.

Shikamaru: Ow! Why do you have to be so troublesome?

Temari: Why do you have to be so, lazy? Ya' know girls don't like that, right?

Shikamaru: So, what does that have to do with anything?

Temari: Because it means that you won't be a good provider and it also means that you aren't that active in bed.

Shikamaru: What! Get real, maybe I'm just saving the energy. You ever thought about that?

Temari: I'm just sayin' that if you were a little more energetic, I'd probably give you some.

Shikamaru: Don't you mean some more?

Temari: That's why we've only done it once, all you did was lay there.

Shikamaru: I had no choice, you fuckin' speared me and pinned me to the ground. I mean, who are you, Goldberg?

Temari: Don't act like you didn't like it. Who's Goldberg?

Shikamaru: Don't worry 'bout it. The point is you seemed to be one of those aggressive chicks who like to take control so I let you and how 'bout you don't act like you didn't like it.

Temari: What are you talkin' about?

Shikamaru: Oh, please, you were wetter than that shark guy in Akatsuki's jutsu.

Temari: Oh, that wasn't because of you, that's called good pussy, baby.

Shikamaru scoffs.

Shikamaru: Right.

Temari: What do you mean?

Shikamaru: I talked to one of those the shinobi in your village.

Temari: And?

Shikamaru: Well, he said that there's another reason they call you the Sand Kunoichi…

Shikamaru looks at Temari's pelvic area.

Shikamaru: …if you get my drift.

Temari stares at Shikamaru with a puzzled look on her face.

Temari: (thinking) What is he talkin' 'bout.

Temari realizes what Shikamaru means.

Temari: No, you didn't!

Shikamaru: Yeah, I said it.

Temari: (sniffling) I can't believe you'd say something like that to me.

Temari turns around and starts crying.

Temari: (thinking) I bet he falls for this.

Temari was right, as soon as he heard her crying, Shikamaru tried to console her.

Shikamaru: How troublesome. Hey, look, I'm sorry. Ok? I didn't mean it, you were puttin' the pressure on me.

Temari: (thinking) Right out of the palm of my hand.

Shikamaru puts one of his hand on Temari's shoulder, Temari turns around instantly and places her arms on his shoulder, clasping her fingers behind his neck. She takes him by surprise when she plants one right on his lips.

Shikamaru: Whoa, listen, that may be other shinobi's thing but I don't fuck on a mission, alright?

Temari: (sighs) You're no fun.

Time goes by and Shikamaru gets a little curious.

Shikamaru: Hey, didn't you say that you knew what this plant's supposed to do.

Temari: Yeah.

Shikamaru: Well, what?

Temari: Why don't you find out?

Shikamaru glares at Temari.

Temari: What, it couldn't hurt? All it takes is one whiff to get you started.

Shikamaru: Naw, I'm supposed to protect this stuff.

Temari: Hey, you remember when I saved your ass when that Sound bitch was gonna kill you?

Shikamaru: What? I had her right where I wanted her.

Temari: Sure you did.

Temari holds up the same finger that Tayuya broke on Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru's curiosity finally gets the better of him and he takes a bottle of the Morita clan's oil while Temari was unwittingly speaking to him.

Temari: Funny thing, apparently she was the only one of the Sound Four or was it five? Anyway, she was the only one who used sound in combat. When you stop to think about it, it was a nice melody if it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't trying to kill us with it.

Shikamaru: I know a melody.

Temari: What?

Shikamaru: And we can sing it together.

Temari: What are you talkin' 'bout?

Shikamaru: I've got the secret key to you.

Shikamaru makes a hand seal and extends his shadow to Temari causing her to approach him as he approaches her until they're face to face.

Shikamaru: Let's make our own music.

Shikamaru kisses Temari.

Shikamaru: We could harmonize…

Shikamaru kisses Temari again.

Shikamaru: …in ecstasy.

Shikamaru breaks his jutsu and Temari tackles him again. This time, Shikamaru takes more initiative as they frantically undress each other, kissing each other all over. Temari begins starts stroking Shikamaru's member until he becomes erect, she then starts kissing Shikamaru on his chest, working her way down.

Shikamaru: Yeah, yeah, do it.

Temari finally reaches her target and wraps her lips around Shikamaru making him moan loudly. Using his shadow, Shikamaru swings Temari's legs around to her pelvic area is over his face. Not wanting to let Temari outdo him this time, Shikamaru start to quickly lap up Temari's lips with his tongue. The sensation causes Temari to stop sucking Shikamaru and buck her hips on his face.

Temari: (thinking) Oh, shit, that feels good.

Feeling that Shikamaru was now getting the better of her, Temari starts to suck Shikamaru furiously making him cum in her mouth.

Shikamaru: Damn it! Fuck!

Temari swallows Shikamaru's seed, she looks at Shikamaru, smiling while she wipes her mouth.

Temari: What's wrong?

Shikamaru: I can't believe I let you do that to me.

Temari: Well, get ready, 'cuz I'm 'bout to do a whole lot more to you.

Temari pushes Shikamaru to the floor and hovers above his still erect penis. She places him at her entrance and slides down his shaft.

Temari: Oh, that's nice.

Temari start to slide up and down Shikamaru while the both of them rubbed her clit with one hand with the other rubbing one of each other's nipples. Shikamaru slides his moves his hands to her hips to help balance her as she leans her head back. Her breathing intensifies the closer she gets to her climax.

Temari: Ah, ah, ahh…

Shikamaru jams his mouth into hers to silence her while she comes all over his penis. When she comes down, he pulls her back to the floor with him.

Temari: You just lied there again, I can't believe you.

She looks at him and notices a dubious smirk on his face.

Temari: What are you smiling at?

Shikamaru: I'm not finished, I was just letting you get yours.

Shikamaru turn over putting Temari on her back, he then flips her over on her stomach and enters her from behind. Shikamaru starts to thrust into Temari wildly while he kisses her all over her neck and shoulder, he looks at her face and she a content smile plastered on her face. As Shikamaru braces himself with one hand and intertwine the finger on his other hand with hers, Temari could hear Shikamaru making wild, grunting noises.

Temari: (thinking) I've never seen him like this, he must be really into this.

The sweat of their bodies glistens in the night and the sound of their breaths could barely be heard outside of the refinery as the lovers were careful to not get themselves caught until the explode together.

Shikamaru & Temari: Ahhh!

Shikamaru dismounts Temari and starts to get dressed, Temari rolls over with the same smile she had earlier on her face. After putting his pants on, Shikamaru sits down on one of the crates and catches Temari staring at him.

Shikamaru: What are you lookin' at?

Temari: You, stud.

Shikamaru grins as Temari gets up and walks over to him, they embrace each other tightly.

Shikamaru: Hey, are you going back to your village after the mission's over?

Temari: Well, I was…

Temari kisses Shikamaru.

Temari: …but I gotta make sure that this wasn't a fluke.

Shikamaru: You think this was a fluke? How troublesome. Anyway, hurry up and get dressed, it's almost morning.


	5. So Obvious

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**So Obvious**

Shikamaru and Temari head to breakfast with the rest of the team. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee look on as Temari was busy making eyes at Shikamaru who was uncharacteristically blushing.

Naruto: (thinking) Boy, they're not even hiding it.

Sakura: (thinking) Could they be anymore obvious?

Hinata: (thinking) Well, I shouldn't say anything with what Naruto and I did.

Lee: You two seem very youthful despite the long night you had.

Shikamaru: Yeah, it was a VERY long night, right, Temari?

Temari: Eh, not that long.

Temari notices the look of annoyance on Shikamaru's face, she smiles at him.

Temari: But satisfying.

Shikamaru: (sighs) How troublesome. Anyway, Naruto and Hinata are up today, Lee and Sakura got tonight. Be sharp, we don't want to mess this mission up on the last night.

Everyone heads to their appropriate baths to clean themselves.

Naruto: So what happened?

Shikamaru: What are you talkin' about?

Naruto: Oh, come on, I saw you too at breakfast. You can't tell me nothin' happened last night.

Shikamaru: (sighs) How troublesome, yeah, we got it on last night.

Naruto: Oh, yeah!

Shikamaru: I'm tellin' you man, that chick gets under my skin.

Naruto: Then why'd you get with her?

Shikamaru: Cuz she's one funky chick, man. She's a stone fox.

Naruto: Yeah, she is pretty hot and she's older too. Man, how'd you too even get together?

Shikamaru: I don't know, it just sorta happens. We'll see each other and ya' know, the only thing that really keeps our hands off of each other is when other people are around. It just turns me on when she starts running her mouth.

Naruto: Yeah, come to think of it, when she's around is the only time I've ever seen you lose your cool.

Shikamaru: Right.

Naruto: So, does that mean you two are gonna get together?

Shikamaru: I don't know, I take things as they come.

Naruto: Like last night?

Naruto and Shikamaru chuckle together.

Naruto: Hey, Lee, why are you so quiet over there? Where's your youth?

Rock Lee: Oh, sorry, it's just that spending all of this time with Sakura has brought back my old feelings for her.

Shikamaru: You used to like Sakura?

Naruto: Big time, you should've seen him when we first met him. He kicked me and Sasuke's asses and then professed his love for Sakura all triumphant, it was so magical.

Shikamaru and Naruto laugh together as Shikamaru tries to envision Naruto story.

Shikamaru: Did he do the thumbs up with the incredibly shiny teeth?

Naruto: Yeah!

Shikamaru and Naruto burst out into uproarious laughter. After a moment Shikamaru brings order to the conversation as he notices Lee's embarrassment.

Shikamaru: Chill out, Naruto. Can't you see our boy's in love.

Naruto: Yeah, they grow up so fast. Anyway, you know what you're problem was?

Lee: No, I do not.

Naruto: Well, first, you kicked Sasuke's ass. A blind, baby monkey could've told you that Sakura wouldn't like that. I mean, I just wanted to kick his ass and she didn't like me and we're on the same team. And second, you just came on too strong. I was at her every day, she just doesn't like high energy guys. You gotta be smooth, man, smooth. Talk to him, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Just don't be troublesome, that's all I can tell you.

Lee: You two may be right.

Lee start to jot down Naruto and Shikamaru's advice, Shikamaru just looks at him.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Hinata, and Temari were discussing last night's events.

Sakura: So how was he?

Temari: Well, he wasn't usual self?

Sakura: Really? Wait, you two have been together before?

Temari: He might as well get his mail delivered to my vagina as many time as he's been in there, well he does deliver his package.

Hinata: So, does that means that you two are in a relationship?

Temari: No, but we might as well be.

Hinata: But how could you if you're not in a relationship?

Temari: I don't know, I guess neither one of us have put it into words yet. Besides, didn't you just screw Naruto and you two aren't in a relationship, you haven't even had a date, yet.

Hinata: Well, I guess you're right.

Temari: So, speaking of relationships, we know me and Hinata's status, what about you Sakura? Who's been puttin' you to sleep?

Sakura: Uh, no one.

Temari looks at Sakura in shock.

Temari: (thinking) What's with this village?

Sakura recoils in embarrassment from Temari's stare.

Temari: I figured you'd be scorin' plenty cock in that village, is it the forehead?

Sakura: No! It's just that I was saving myself for Sasuke.

Temari: Sasuke? Sasuke? Oh, you mean that douche bag that my brothers and I had to come save your friends while they were trying to bring him back?

Sakura: Yeah, but I don't think he's coming back. Even if we're able to bring him back, he's going directly to jail, and he won't even pass go.

Hinata: Sakura, if I remember right, Neji told me that Lee likes you. Why don't you give him a try? He seems nice enough.

Sakura: Yeah, but he's so damn weird.

Hinata & Temari: Yeah, he really is.

Temari: Weirdness aside, isn't he the guy that the trains for no damn reason?

Sakura: Yeah.

Temari: Well, I bet that he can go all night and then some.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Temari: Well, with all of that training, his stamina has got to be out of this world. Well, you'll see what I mean one day.


	6. No Oil Necessary

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**No Oil Necessary**

The Morita clan heads in for the last time until the next harvest.

Old Clan Member: You seem excited.

Young Clan Member: You bet, I'll be able to marry my girl with the money from this year's harvest.

Old Clan Member: That's good, I certainly hope all goes well for the both of you.

Inside Shikamaru gathers Lee and Sakura to get ready for their guard duty.

Shikamaru: Just remember that this is the last night before we leave tomorrow, so no mistakes.

Sakura: Got it.

Lee salutes Shikamaru:

Lee: Roger.

Lee and Sakura are sitting in the refinery, alert for anything that could possibly happen. Time goes by with no action and they become weary.

Lee: I must say, this is not very youthful.

Sakura: If you mean that this boring, then you're right.

Lee turns around and notices Sakura's figure, he quickly turns around and reserves himself back to his fate of being overlooked.

Lee: (thinking) It doesn't matter, she'll never be interested in me.

While Lee was deep in his mini-depression, Sakura happens to turn around and spies Lee.

Sakura: (thinking) He does have a cute butt and his body looks so good in that suit, I wish it wasn't green though. No, I've got stay focused on the mission.

To pass the time, Lee and Sakura start telling stories about their respective teams.

Sakura: …so to help Sasuke, Narrator decides to jump inside of the Crystal Ice Mirror and get himself trapped with Sasuke.

Lee and Sakura share a laugh together at Narrator's expense.

Lee: That is nothing. Once, when we were genin on a bodyguard mission and we decided that it would be in everyone's best interest to have a decoy but since our team specializes in taijutsu no one could really pull of a decent transformation of our client, the heiress of a clan. That is when Tenten noticed that, made up the right way, Neji was virtually identical to her. So, Neji had to do the whole mission dressed as a girl and when we had to fight he did his Rotation and his skirt flew up exposing himself to everyone.

Lee and Sakura laugh even harder at the story.

Sakura: You can't be serious, what did everyone do when they saw him?

Lee: Gai-sensei and I blocked Tenten's view as she couldn't stop looking and a few of the enemy that thought he really was a girl started to vomit.

Sakura: That's funny

Lee: Yes, but you must promise not to tell anyone that I told you.

Sakura: Don't worry, Lee, your secret's safe with me.

Lee: So, I hear that the hokage's strength is unmatched. Is that true?

Sakura: Yes, her power is incredible. You should've seen her when she was training me.

Lee: So, she passed it on to you in training?

Sakura: I'm not to her level yet, but I can bang if push comes to shove.

Lee: If so, I would like to be with you one day.

Sakura: What?

Lee: I mean, train with you one day.

Sakura: So, what's it like being Gai's student?

Lee: It is great, Gai-sensei means everything to me. Without him, I would have never made it as a ninja. He believed in me when even my own teammates did not. What about you, how is it being Lady Tsunade, the hokage's apprentice?

Sakura: She's done a lot for me, she helped me learn so much about life, not just about being a kunoichi. After Sasuke left, I though that no one wanted to be with me but she helped me move on and let me know that it was going to be alright.

Lee: You actually thought that no one wanted to be with you?

Sakura: Before he left, I pleaded with Sasuke to stay. I even offered myself to him and he rejected me, he was my whole world and he rejected me.

Sakura turned around to hide the little bit of tears that formed in her eyes. 

Sakura: (thinking) After all this time and I still cry over him.

Lee: Sakura, what you said is not true. That wasn't a slip of the tongue earlier, I meant what I said.

Sakura: What do you mean?

Lee: I want to be with you.

Sakura turns around and Lee approaches her until their face to face, Lee wipes the tears from her eyes.

Lee: I want lay beside you and do what you want me to, all night. I want to hold you.

Lee wraps his arms tightly around Sakura's waist.

Lee: Can I touch you there?

Lee looks down at Sakura's butt.

Lee: I can keep you satisfied.

Sakura: No, you can't touch me there…

A disappointed Lee loosens his grip on Sakura with a saddened look on his face. 

Sakura: …unless I can touch you there.

Sakura grabs two handfuls of Lee's ass and shoves her tongue down his throat. Sakura uses her strength and lifts Lee up onto her torso and carries him over to and sits him on a crate. They undress each other but Sakura has some trouble with Lee's training suit. She wasn't even able to rip it off with her strength.

Sakura: (thinking) What the hell is this thing made of?

Seeing that Sakura was having trouble getting his suit off, Lee takes over.

Lee: One moment, please.

Lee undoes his suit with great simplicity.

Sakura: Oh, so you just…

Lee kisses Sakura and they get back to it, Sakura start working her kisses down Lee's torso until she gets to his belly button. She grabs his member and strokes it makes Lee moan.

Sakura: (thinking) Wow, he's big!

She kisses the tip and received a surprise, his pubic hair was just as smooth and shiny as the hair on his head.

Sakura: (thinking) And Tenten asked Ino and me if our carpets matched our drapes. Oh, well, time to show him what else the hokage taught me with those medical books.

Sakura kisses Lee all over his penis and the sucks making breath harder and moan louder. Sakura uses the her chakra control to focus her chakra to her lips and the tip of her tongue, the sensation is too much and Lee bursts in her mouth

Lee: I am sorry, Sakura. I did not mean to…

Lee is shocked to find Sakura swallowing his seed.

Sakura: What? I need the protein.

Lee: How did you know that there's protein in that?

Sakura: I'm a med-nin, remember?

Lee: Oh, that makes sense.

Sakura: Now, lay back, it's my turn.

Sakura climbs up on Lee until see reaches his head laying on the crate and the lips on his face meets the lips between her legs. Lee licks and sucks Sakura, making pleasure spread throughout her body. The pleasure wells up in Sakura and she bites her hand to keep from screaming out as she cums all over Lee's face. Sakura remembers from masturbating that she's a squirter.

Sakura: Sorry, Lee, I forgot to tell you that I squirt.

Lee: It's no problem, if there was protein in the little bit that came out of me, I can only imagine the amount of protein in all of this coming out of you. It will only help me with my training.

Sakura: (thinking) Should I tell him?

Sakura and Lee go back to kissing and feeling rubbing on each other.

Sakura: You said you'd do what I wanted you to do, right?

Lee: Right.

Sakura moves back toward the wall, she lifts one leg and brings it across her waist and exposes her vagina and butt to Lee.

Sakura: Do me on the wall.

Lee: Roger.

Lee salutes Sakura and approaches Sakura with his erect penis.

Sakura: (thinking) I wonder which hole he'll choose.

Lee places his tip at her entrance and enters her vagina until he reaches her barrier.

Lee: Are you sure that you want me to?

Sakura kisses Lee passionately on the lips.

Sakura: You said that you'd do what I wanted you to do, now give it to me.

Lee slides further in and pauses as Sakura seizes from the pain, taking her relaxation as a sign of continuance, Lee starts thrusting into Sakura and the two lover start moaning as their bodies become one.

Sakura: Deeper, Lee, deeper.

Lee: Roger.

Lee thrusts into Sakura deeper and deeper, stimulating her G-spot until another orgasm overtakes her. When she comes back to reality, she pushes Lee off of her and rubs her hands through his hair. She takes one of her grease covered hands and lubes Lee's penis with it while pulling him behind her as she heads to their crate, she uses the fingers on her other hand and lubes her anus with it.

Sakura: Put it here, Lee.

Lee: Roger.

Sakura bend over the crate and presents her anus to Lee and he wastes no time getting to business, his entrance into Sakura was made easier by her make shift lube.

Sakura: Harder, Lee. I can take it.

Lee: Roger.

Lee starts to pound Sakura as she rubs her clit and the sound resonates throughout the Morita estate. The pleasure wants again becomes too much for Sakura and the orgasm overtakes her making her squirt all over the floor. Not too far behind, Lee pulls out of Sakura and explodes all over her butt and lower back. A sweaty and breathless Sakura turns around and embraces Lee who shows no sign of fatigue due to his intense conditioning.

Lee: Did I satisfy you Sakura? If not, I can go some more.

Sakura: You did satisfy me, Lee…

Sakura kisses Lee on the lips.

Sakura: …but we should wait until we get back to the village, we don't want to get caught on the last night of our mission. Let's get cleaned up before someone comes in here.

Lee salutes Sakura.

Lee: Roger.

After cleaning themselves up, Sakura turns to Lee.

Sakura: How youthful do you feel now Lee?

Lee: To hell with youth, the only thing I want feel is you, Sakura.

Sakura smiles and gives Lee a kiss.


	7. After All These Years

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**After All These Years**

The Leaf Shinobi and Temari prepare to depart from the Morita clan's compound.

Noriyuki: Thank you all for everything.

Shikamaru: No problem, it's our duty after all.

Lee: Right, there is no need to thank a shinobi for doing their duty.

Naruto and Temari look at Shikamaru and Lee like they're crazy.

Naruto & Temari: You're welcome.

Shikamaru pulls Temari over to the side.

Shikamaru: So, you comin' back with us or what?

Temari: Why, should I?

Shikamaru looks around to make sure that no one is watching, seeing that his teammates are somewhat occupied, Shikamaru takes Temari by the hand.

Shikamaru: 'Cuz I want you to.

Temari: Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that? I saw how you were looking around like you were ashamed.

Shikamaru: What? No, I didn't.

Temari: Right, that's why we never go anywhere with this.

Shikamaru: What are you talkin' about?

Temari: 'Cuz you act like you're ashamed of me.

Shikamaru: No, I'm not.

Temari: Prove it.

Shikamaru takes a deep breath and look Temari in the her watery eyes.

Shikamaru: Alright, you got it. Hey, guys.

Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Sakura turn their attention to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: What a drag. Me and Temari, here, are together. Anyone wants to smell the desert flower, they have to go through me.

An ecstatic Temari hugs Shikamaru and passionately kisses him in front of everyone, Temari breaks the kiss and looks at Shikamaru and smiles.

Temari: I do have another week of vacation time.

Shikamaru smiles.

Shikamaru: And I've got some time coming to me in a week. So I can head over to the Sand Village with you.

Naruto was with the rest of the team as they watched the beginnings of Shikamaru and Temari's relationship.

Naruto: Boy, that Shikamaru sure is a smooth operator.

Hinata: Uh, Naruto?

Naruto turns around and finds Hinata taking hold of his arm.

Naruto: What's up, girl?

Hinata: So, what do you want to do on our date when we get back to the village?

Naruto: Oh, it doesn't matter to me, as long as get to gaze into your beauty.

A blushing Hinata coos and buries her head into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto: (thinking) I've gotta thank Pervy-Sage for that line.

Sakura grabs Lee by his Chunin vest and looks into his big, and now to her, beautiful eyes.

Sakura: When we get back to the village, we're gonna see just how long you can last.

Lee salutes Sakura.

Lee: Roger.

Noriyuki observes the love between the shinobi.

Noriyuki: So, I see that you gotten into our oil.

All of the shinobi except for Lee and Sakura freeze.

Shikamaru: (thinking) Oh, no.

Naruto: (thinking) It was an accident.

Hinata: (thinking) I hope we don't get into trouble.

Temari: (thinking) Well, this really wasn't part of my mission anyway.

Noriyuki chuckles.

Noriyuki: It's okay. That's why we call it the Secret Garden Oil.

Shikamaru: Wait, why do you call it that? Is it because of your family's secret garden?

Noriyuki: What? That garden isn't a secret, we just own it and are the only ones how can get there.

Naruto: So, then why do you call it the Secret Garden Oil?

Noriyuki: Secret garden is another way of referring to a woman's…

Noriyuki motions to his pelvic area.

Noriyuki: If you know what I mean and I think you do.

Shikamaru: Oh, that makes sense. Well, we should be on our way.

Noriyuki: Very well, then, have a safe trip back to your village.

The Leaf shinobi and Temari travel back to the Leaf Village, the excitement of what they have in store for each other makes their journey shorter than usual. Upon reaching the village, they immediately head to the hokage's office where she was having a discussion with Jiraiya.

Tsunade: Well, you guys got back quick, I wasn't expecting you 'til tomorrow. Everything went well, I trust?

Shikamaru: Yes, ma'am.

Tsunade: How was the Land of Flowers? I haven't been there in a while.

Shikamaru: It was alright.

Temari interrupts.

Temari: Don't listen to him, the flowers there were beautiful.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Tsunade: Okay, then, you're dismissed. Rest up, I'll alert you when I have a mission for you.

Before they could leave, Jiraiya has a question for him.

Jiraiya: Say, you guys weren't able to see their garden, were you?

Naruto: No, but that reminds me.

Naruto reaches into his backpack and pulls out a bottle of Secret Garden Oil.

Noriyuki: Sent a bottle for you, something about being a preferred customer.

Jiraiya: That beautiful man, excuse me.

Jiraiya almost breaks down and cries as Naruto and the other leave the hokage's office and gather one last time outside.

Naruto: Hey, Hinata give me and hour to clean up and get ready then meet me in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop for our date.

Hinata: Right.

Lee: Sakura, if you have some free time, would you like to go on a date?

Sakura: Sure, meet me at my house at 6:00.

Shikamaru: Hey, you wanna…

Temari: Come on, where going back to your place.

Temari gives Shikamaru a kiss and drags him with her to his place. On the way, she makes sure that every women she sees on the way understands what's going on.

Temari: You see this? This is mine, this is where my babies are gonna come from.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Back at the hokage's office, Jiraiya's reaction makes Tsunade curious.

Tsunade: You know, you never really told me what that stuff does but considering that it makes you happy, it can't be good.

Jiraiya: Hey, this wonderful oil is a tool in the ways of love.

Jiraiya kisses the bottle.

Tsunade: Hm, love, that's sounds nice.

Jiraiya here's the pain in Tsunade's voice.

Jiraiya: Hey, what's wrong?

Tsunade: What? Oh, nothing.

Jiraiya: Come on, for as long as I've known you, I know what tone means. Now there something on you chest besides a bra holding on for dear life, why don't you tell me?

Tsunade sighs.

Tsunade: It's just that when you said love, it reminded me of Dan and how long it's been since I've been in love. I've been so busy taking care of everyone else, especially since I've been hokage, yet there's no one to take care of me.

Jiraiya quietly locks the door the hokage's office door and rubs some of the oil on his neck.

Jiraiya: (thinking) This is more for you than me.

Jiraiya walks around Tsunade's desk and sits down in front of her, Tsunade looks at him.

Tsunade: What do you think you're doing?

Jiraiya: I'll take good care of you…

Tsunade: What are you talking about?

Jiraiya leans in and Tsunade catches a whiff of the oil on his neck.

Jiraiya: … 'cuz that's what a shinobi is supposed to do and I'll be there for you all the time.

Jiraiya loosens the ties in Tsunade's hair.

Jiraiya: Let your hair down.

Jiraiya bring his hand to her cheek.

Jiraiya: Let me get you in the mood.

Tsunade stands up and kisses Jiraiya.

Tsunade: I'm already there.

Jiraiya and Tsunade calmly undress each other, taking brief moment to sample the flavor of each other's bodies. With Tsunade completely nude in front of him, Jiraiya takes a moment to take it in.

Tsunade: What?

Jiraiya: Your body looks better than when we were young.

Tsunade: That's only because of my gen…

Jiraiya: Don't even bring that up, right now.

Jiraiya and Tsunade wrap each other in a tight embrace and bury themselves into each other. Jiraiya works his way down to Tsunade massive chest. Jiraiya begins to suckle them making Tsunade moan as her breast are one of the most sensitive parts on her body. She undoes Jiraiya's hair as he continues to suck her breasts and squeezes her ass. She reaches down and begins stroking his penis, Tsunade pushes Jiraiya off of her breasts and starts to work her way down his chest. She stops when she gets to a very prominent scar on his chest.

Tsunade: Where'd this come from?

Jiraiya: Oh, this? Naruto gave this to me while we were training, I unsealed a little of the Nine-Tailed Fox and he gave me this for my trouble.

Tsunade sits her chair and sits Jiraiya down on her desk in front of her. She takes Jiraiya's penis and places it between her breasts and runs them up and down his shaft as she sucks the tip. Jiraiya runs the fingers of one hand through her golden locks and squeezes her nipple with the other hand, then he just sit there and enjoys her.

Jiraiya: Oh, doctor.

Jiraiya lifts her head and plants one on her lips, he then lays back across her desk. Tsunade climbs up on top of him and begins sucking his penis, Jiraiya swings her lower body over to his head until her vagina is lined up with his mouth. He uses his fingers to spread her lips to expose her clitoris, he flicks his tongue over it. Tsunade takes Jiraiya out of her mouth.

Tsunade: When's the last time you bathed?

Tsunade inches forward to let Jiraiya speak.

Jiraiya: Right before I came here.

Tsunade: Did you use the bathroom since then?

Jiraiya: No, why?

Tsunade: Oh, nothing, except this.

Tsunade hops off of Jiraiya and flips him over on her desk, she spread his ass to get a view of his asshole. Guessing what her intentions were, Jiraiya looks at a smiling Tsunade.

Jiraiya: Don't you dare, don't you d…

Tsunade lightly touches Jiraiya's asshole with her tongue making it jump, Tsunade looks back up at Jiraiya.

Tsunade: Don't act like you don't like it, now relax.

Tsunade licks Jiraiya's ass causing pleasure to shoot to all of his extremities. As his toes curl and he tightly grips Tsunade's desk, Jiraiya quickly comes to a discovery.

Jiraiya: (thinking) She can use her tongue better than I can.

When Tsunade finishes licking Jiraiya's ass, she lets him up off of the desk. Jiraiya gets up and lays Tsunade across her desk. She spreads her legs apart to let him enter her, he places her legs on his shoulders and begins thrusting deep within Tsunade's walls. The passion between the two burns intensely as years of sexual tension erupts.

Tsunade: Oh, yes! Jiraiya, yes!

Jiraiya: That's right, I'm here for you.

Tsunade massages her breasts with one hand and rubs her clit with the other as Jiraiya each of Jiraiya's strokes uncovers the repressed feelings of love between them. 

Tsunade: Jiraiya! Jiraiya! Jiraiya! Jiraiyaaaaaaaaaa!

Tsunade screams as the two Sannin dive of cliff of love into their own ocean of ecstasy, Jiraiya collapse on Tsunade's chest. The two Sannin gaze at each other and memories of themselves together over the year's surfaces.

Tsunade: Thank you.

Jiraiya: For what?

Tsunade: Because I needed you, just now.

Jiraiya: I've always needed you.


	8. Sure, You're Right

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND/OR THE CHARACTERS**

**Sure, You're Right**

Love was in the air in the Leaf Village as Naruto and Hinata were eating together at Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto: So, what's it like?

Hinata: What?

Naruto: What's it like to finally bag the person you've loved for so long?

Hinata blushes.

Hinata: It feels better every time I'm with you, Naruto.

Teuchi and Ayane smiles as he watches his number one customer and the woman that him on her mind for years.

Teuchi: I'm glad you two finally got together.

Ayane: Yeah, you look so cute together.

Naruto and Hinata smile.

Naruto: Thanks.

Hinata was as happy as she could possibly be until she begins to think about her future with Naruto.

Hinata: Naruto?

Naruto: Hhm, what is it?

Hinata: How long will we be together?

Naruto: What are you talkin' about?

Hinata: I mean, I love you but do you love me?

Naruto: Hinata, look at me.

Hinata looks Naruto in the eyes. Meanwhile, to avoid disturbing his family, Shikamaru and Temari were at her hotel room in bed playing a rousing game of Naked Shogi. 

Temari: Checkmate.

Temari lies back in the bed and spreads her leg open.

Temari: Now it's time for me to take my prize, now get that mouth ready.

Shikamaru: What a drag.

Shikamaru puts the shogi set on the floor and gets ready to reward Temari for her victory, Temari stops him before he can begin.

Shikamaru: What? I thought winner got oral.

Temari: I've been thinking.

Shikamaru: About what, you don't like my oral?

Temari: It's not that, I've been thinking about us.

Shikamaru: What for?

Temari: It's just that I know you, Shikamaru. You really are an amazing guy, except that you only do the bare minimum. What I really want in a guy is to go that extra mile. Not just because he has to, but because he wants to. Do you understand? Can you do that for me?

Shikamaru: What a drag. Temari, look at me.

Temari sits up and looks Shikamaru in the eyes. Across the village, Lee and Sakura were finishing up their joint training session.

Sakura: Woo, I see why you were able to go for so long the other night.

Lee: Do not be modest, Sakura. You are more than able to keep up.

Sakura: That's only because my medical training helps me heal and recover so fast that I can go all out with you.

Lee: Well, the hokage has taught you well I must say.

Sakura start to have some thoughts on her budding relationship with Lee.

Sakura: Lee, can I talk to you about something?

Lee: Yes, anything.

Sakura: Well, I like being with you and everything, you make me feel great. It's just that there are thing that I need from a guy.

Lee: Like what?

Sakura starts to think bat to the relationship she had with Sasuke or lack thereof.

Sakura: Lee, I need a guy who'll return the love that I give to him, who'll never take me for granted, and, most important, who'll never leave me. That's what I need, Lee, understand?

Lee: Sakura, look at me.

Sakura looks Lee in the eyes. Over at the Leaf hot spring, Jiraiya and Tsunade were relaxing, enjoying each other's company and some sake. Lying on Jiraiya's chest, Tsunade looks up and gives him a kiss.

Jiraiya: What was that for?

Tsunade: For being here for me.

Jiraiya: Anything for a friend.

Tsunade: Friend? You still consider us just friends?

Jiraiya: Well, that's all up to you.

Tsunade closes her eyes, contemplating what her life would be like with Jiraiya. She opens her eyes and takes a swig of sake.

Tsunade: Well, you're here now but you're always coming and going. What's the point of being with you if you're just gonna be on your way shortly?

Jiraiya: That's only came back because of my loyalty, I never had a personal reason to stay for too long.

Tsunade: As you know, I need someone to be here for me.

Jiraiya: Tsunade, look at me.

Tsunade turns around and looks Jiraiya in the eyes.

Jiraiya: If you think I'm gonna take care of you…

The training field.

Lee: If you think I have what you need…

Temari's hotel room.

Shikamaru: If you think I'm gonna be good to you…

Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

Naruto: If you think I love you and what you do…

Jiraiya/Lee/Shikamaru/Naruto: …sure, you're right.

**ADIOS. BANG!**


End file.
